This isn't your world
by Lizzie Darcy Daae
Summary: Bella es una chica que vive en un mundo donde la apariencia es lo primero, pero la entrada de un chico nuevo al internado hace que su vida dé un giro de 180 .Ed X Be. Todos Humanos.
1. De vuelta a la rutina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos hemos inventado la historia.**

**Summary: Bella es una chica que vive en un mundo donde la apariencia es lo primero, pero la entrada de un chico nuevo al internado hace que su vida dé un giro de 180° .Ed X Be. Todos Humanos. **

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta a la rutina**

**Bella POV**

La monotonía de un nuevo año empezaba y como ya era costumbre estaba en el internado donde se puede decir que he crecido. Había pasado unas vacaciones estupendas en Europa con mis amigas y dos semanas en casa de mis padres ya que no tenían mucho tiempo libre, sus vidas consistían en trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Eran unos de los empresarios con más éxito y más dinero de los Estados Unidos. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan aunque mis amigos me llaman Bella y tengo 17 años.

En donde me crie soy la chica más popular, la reina de instituto. Muchas personas de las que me rodean están conmigo por lo que aparento, solo quieren ser populares, por lo que se puede decir que solo tengo una verdadera amiga, se llama Rosalie Hale y es la novia de mi hermano. Aunque en un principio me costó hacerme a la idea, terminé por aceptarlo. Después de todo mi hermanito necesita una mujer con mano firme.

En mi mundo todo es superficial, creo que muy pocas personas conocen a la verdadera Bella. El dinero y las apariencias lo son todo. Tienes que tener los amigos apropiados, ir a fiestas exclusivas, tener un buen apellido y mucho, mucho dinero. También tienes que ser fuerte y fría, comerte a los demás ya que si no lo haces terminan comiéndote a ti. Por desgracia yo lo aprendí por las malas.

-Hola Bells, me han contado que te vieron por parís- hablando de personas superficiales, esta es Laurent Mallory es una completa arpía, se puede decir que sus padres son nuevos ricos y ella quiere pasar por una persona distinguida. Pero la clase por desgracia no se compra con dinero. –Yo también estuve por allí me la pase genial de tienda en tienda…- y bla bla bla.

No prestaba atención a lo que decía todos los años era lo mismo intentando hacerse la interesante. Ella y mi otra "amiga" Jessica Stanley eran dos chicas que me daban mucha pena, como se podía ser tan rastrera. Ellas eran así como las zorras del instituto se acostaban con toda la población masculina. Con todos menos con mi hermanito ya que este es de Rose y con Mike Newton que es mi novio y capitán del equipo de Futbol americano. Ellos eran intocables.

-Hey Bella, me estas prestando atención- no.

-Esto sí, ¿qué decías?

-¿Qué si viste a Mike en las vacaciones?

-No mucho se iba con sus padres a Mónaco.

- Ahh que penita, bueno te dejo, aun tengo que desempacar mi equipaje.

Mire entre todas las personas que había en el vestíbulo buscando a alguien conocido o al menos agradable de ver. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos muchos alumnos me saludaron, yo solo les sonreí, no cabía duda de que todo el internado me conocía.

Unas delicadas manos cubrieron mis ojos impidiendo que viera algo.

-¿Quién soy? – pregunto mi mejor amiga.

- La chica mas sexy de todo el instituto.- Si bien yo era guapa, mi mejor amiga era toda una top model. Era alta rubia, ojos azules y estaba muy bien dotada en todos los aspectos. Yo por otro lado era un poco más baja, tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate, mi piel era blanca y lo único extraordinario en mi es que soy muy torpe, pero eso no lo saben muchas personas. Yo también me pregunto cómo es que puedo ser la capitana de las animadoras y la chica más popular. El apellido Swan como no.

-Oh B cuanto tiempo sin verte, no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado, no nos volveremos a separar por tanto tiempo te lo prometo.

-Rose solo han sido dos semanas, estas exagerando y no creo que me haya extrañado mucho teniendo a mi querido hermano a tu lado.

-Isabella como te atreves a dudar de mi amor por ti.- puse lo ojos en blanco.

-Yo también ye he extrañado mucho. Por cierto has visto a Mike, llevo tiempo buscándole.

-No lo sé amigi, pero creo vas a tener que buscarte otro novio o darle al pobre chico lo que quiere.

-Rosalie Hale, el vestíbulo del internado no es el mejor lugar para tener una charla de sexo y además ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Lo que tu digas, porque no vamos a desempacar mientras que me cuentas que tal con mis suegros y yo te cuentas mis vacaciones con tu hermano. ¿Vamos a compartir habitación este año verdad?

-Obvio que sí, pero no quiero que me cuentes como te lo montaste con mi hermano, no quiero quedarme traumada de por vida.

Las dos nos empezamos a reír como locas mientras que no dirigíamos a nuestra habitación de toda la vida, este sería el último curso de Rosalie y quería disfrutarla al máximo ya que el próximo año se iba a la universidad con mi hermano. Por desgracia yo tenía que sufrir un año más en este infierno de locos.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en el aeropuerto junto con mi hermana despidiéndome de mis tíos Carlisle y Esme, este año habían decidido enviarnos a mi hermana y a mí a un internado, según ellos seria la única manera de aprender a convivir con gente de nuestra edad. Claro eso lo decían por mí ya que desde que se murieron mis padres en un accidente de coche no he vuelto a salir con gente que no sea de mi familia. Jamás se me olvidará esa noche. Estábamos volviendo a casa después de haber cenado con los tíos Carlisle y Esme cuando todo sucedió muy rápido.

_-Mami, ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a los tíos?-chilló prácticamente mi hermana Alice con su voz cantarina_

_-Tranquila mi pequeña hadita que si os parece bien el fin de semana que viene os podéis quedar a su casa a dormir-Esa voz no se me olvidará jamás. Era una voz dulce y era la de mi madre Elisabeth_

_-Si, además Alice tienes que comprender que están trabajando siempre y nos les queda casi tiempo para nada mi niña-Ese era mi inconfundible padre Edward, el mejor abogado del país_

_-Alice eres una pesada se van a cansar de ti, sobre todo tía Esme_

_-Eso no es verdad Eddie, ella nunca se cansará de mi-Dicho esto puso su carita de corderito degollado y casi llora ahi mismo._

_Mi madre iba a regañarme cuando pasó todo. De repente un conductor muy borracho se nos atravesó y ya no pude ver más. Lo único que recuerdo son muchísimos gritos, llantos y muchas sirenas. ¿Eran de policía y de ambulancias? Me lo imaginé ya que cuando por fin recobré totalmente el conocimiento mi tía Esme estaba allí a mi lado llorando junto con mi tío Carlisle._

_-Edward mi bebé ¿estás bien?_

_-Tía Esme ¿Dónde estoy?¿Dónde está mi familia?¿Que ha pasado?-Cuando por fin caí de lo que había pasado-Por favor dime que están todos bien y que no ha pasado nada, que ha sido todo una pesadilla, por favor- Se me quebró la voz a causa del gran llanto que empezó a brotar dentro de mí._

_-Edward verás-Cuando Carlisle se ponía así mala señal era- tu hermana está bien pero…._

_-¿Pero qué? Tío dime lo que sea por muy malo que haya sido por favor _

_-Edward tus padres…han…muerto-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.-Lo siento de verdad. No os va a pasar nada, nosotros cuidaremos de vosotros y siempre seremos como vuestros padres._

_-Dejadme solo por favor. Quiero ver a mi hermana. Pero primero dejadme solo, necesito pensar.- pedi._

Cuando pasó esto sólo tenía 10 años.

En el aeropuerto se quedó una parte de mí corazón ya que Esme lloraba tanto que parecía como si nos fuéramos para siempre. Di un gran abrazo a mi tío Carlisle y le dije un ''Te quiero. Hasta pronto'' y a tía Esme la di millones de besos aunque mejor dicho ella me los dio a mí junto con un abrazo que por poco más y hace puré de Edward y la dije lo mismo que a Carlisle ya que no quería que se pusiera más triste porque ya había sufrido muchísimo con la muerte de su hermana, mi madre Elisabeth Masen hace ya 7 años.

Alice siguió mis pasos y aunque la costó muchísimo despedirse, sobre todo de Esme, salimos rumbo a la puerta de embarque y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en el aire.

-Edward me siento muy mal, no deberíamos de haberles dejado así no se lo merecen.

-Alice hermanita no pasa nada es lo que ellos querían y lo que mamá y papá hubieran querido que hiciésemos. Mira Allie yo esto lo estoy haciendo sobre todo por _ellos _ya que era su mayor sueño que entráramos en el internado Upper East Side porque es el sueño de todo rico disfrutar de los mejores parajes y profesores de todo el mundo Allie. Hazlo solo por ellos, por mamá sobre todo

-Ohh Eddie los hecho tanto de menos-Empezó a llorar a más no poder- Está bien lo haré por ellos dos.

Dicho esto se limpió las lágrimas y no volvió a decir palabra hasta que llegamos por fin a Nueva York.

Me sorprendió mucho el ambiente que se respiraba porque yo siempre pensé que Chicago no se diferenciaba mucho de aquí pero viendo esto está clarísimo que estaba muy equivocado.

Había muchísima gente corriendo de un lado para otro para no perder el avión. Por no decir que el aeropuerto era 4 veces más que el de Chicago. Me sorprendió mucho ver a un hombre con un cartel en sus manos diciendo ''Srs. Cullen'' Anda, ese hombre viene a por nosotros. Cuando fui a decirle a Alice que nos estaban esperando me giré y no había nadie. La busqué con la mirada pensando que ya había perdido a la pequeñaja de mi hermana cuando la vi al lado del hombre del cartel.

-Edward mira este es Laurent y viene a llevarnos al internado ¿a que es genial?

-Oh encantado, yo soy…

-Edward Cullen- me contestó el hombre-Si, ya lo sé su hermana me informó de todo. Si son tan amables de acompañarme le dirigiré directamente al internado Upper East Side.

-Emm si claro-titubeé.

Definitivamente me tenía que acostumbrar si o si a que me llamasen Señor Cullen o Edward Cullen ya que desde que ocurrió el accidente mis tíos nos adoptaron y a partir de ese momento cogimos sus apellidos.

-Llegamos. A partir de aquí tienen que seguir solos. Un gusto haberles traído. Que se lo pasen muy bien en su nueva estancia. Buenas tardes.

-Adiós. Y que tú también te la pases re bien Laurent- Alice y su encanto de felicidad, aunque realmente no lo esté.

Era increíble que había pasado la hora y media de viaje en el coche prácticamente pensando en cómo era de distinta la ciudad a la nuestra de origen

-Edward sin lugar a dudas este viaje nos va a cambiar la vida. Siento como si todo lo que hemos estado buscando en nuestra vida y nos ha faltado lo encontraremos aquí.

-Si Alice lo que tu digas- Ese comentario me extrañó muchísimo ya que las corazonadas de Alice siempre se cumplen.

Entramos al internado y todo el mundo estaba de aquí para allá saludándose los unos a los otros ya que parece nosotros éramos los únicos nuevos. Mierda. Presiento que el comienza va a ser muy duro.

Cuando poco a poco me fui quedando con las caras mientras que mi hermana se fue como loca a ver su nueva habitación pasó lo que a mis ojos pareció un ángel. Era de estatura normal aunque más bajita que yo. Pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos que me hechizaron y me dijeron que estaba en el paraíso, unos ojos achocolatados que sin duda eran los más bonitos y curiosos que había visto nunca. Ella no pareció verme a mí pero iba a averiguar quién era. Todo el mundo la saludaba. ¿Es que acaso es así como la más popular de todo el internado? Mierda sí, eso parece. Edward ya te puedes olvidar de ella porque nunca se va a fijar en alguien como tú y encima siendo el chico nuevo.

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alice te voy a….

-Edward-Gritó cuando vio hacia donde estaba mirando- ¿No sabes a caso quién es ella?

-No ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Alice?

-Edward de verdad sí que eres tonto porque para no saber quién es ella….

-Duendecillo suéltalo ya- Así la llamaba cuando me hacía de rabiar

-Edward ella es Isabella Swan. La hija de Charles y Renee Swan son los empresarios más famosos y ricos de todo el mundo. Ella está galardonada por la revista People como una de las chicas más cotizadas y más sexys de todo el mundo.

Dicho esto se me quedó la cara desencajada y Alice me miró tan divertida y con esa cara de cómplice y de estar maquinando alguna muy gorda que me tuve que ir a dejar mi equipaje del cansancio que tenia y del miedo que me daba.

-----------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autoras:**

**¡¡¡Hola!!! si, son autoras, este fic esta creado por dos. =D**

**AllEghrA:**

**Hola a todos, bueno primero daros las gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer este fic, espero que os haya gustado mucho. Esta idea surgio en un camping, es de locos. Rebe y yo estamos en una piscina deleitandonos con las vistas (El socorrista estaba muy bueno aunque era un poco gruñon).**

**Mientras tomaba el sol y nos haciamos fotos xD, comence a crear un fic en mi cabeza, pero como ya tengo algunos cuantos pensados y otros escritos le dije a mi amigui Rebe que por que no escribiamos un fic entre las dos y ella dijo: SI!!!, con el tono de felicidad marca Rebeka, es unico xDD.**

**En fin esa noche comenzamos a planear todos lo detalles y en menos de una semana tenemos este primer capitulo para el fic que espero que os guste mucho. Que porque os cuento todo esto, pues porque me aburro xDD.**

**Por cierto, yo escribi la parte de Bella y Rebe la de Ed.**

**Ser felices y dejar Reviews.**

**Bella_de_Cullen_Swan:**

**Hellous a tods. Bueno como ya ha dicho mi amiguita Loreine este fic está hecho por las dos y es que el socorrista súper buenorro (yuhuu he estado todo el puente con él indirectamente XD) nos inspiró y aunque yo no se lo dije a Lore yo tenía en mi pensamiento crear un fic con ella jajaja.**

**Con respecto a lo de tono marca Rebeka y que es único es verdad jajaja porque es como una especie de gritito muy muy agudo más incluso que a una octava mas muchas íes jajaja.**

**Bueno la noche que empezamos a escribir(mejor dicho Lore empezó a escribir)pasó una cosilla llamada cansancio que se me vino encima y es que como somos únicas y empezamos a escribir a las 12 de la noche hasta la una y media de la madrugada pues que pasó? Que em quedé dormida mientras que ella escribia jajaja. Pero al día siguiente en cuanto llegué a mi casa me quedé escribiendo la parte de Edward hasta la una y media o dos de la madrugada XD.**

**Espero que os guste mucho la historia y…………….**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Nuestro secreto:……………Comed chocolate y tened buenísimas vistas XD**

**Xaito XOXOXOXO**


	2. Club's y territorios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de e****sta historia pertenecen a Steph****e****nie Meyer, nosotras solo nos hemos inventado la historia.**

**Summary: Bella es una chica que vive en un mundo donde la apariencia es lo primero, pero la entrada de un chico nuevo al internado hace que su vida dé un giro de 180° .Ed X Be. Todos Humanos. **

**Capítulo 2:**** Club's y territorios**

**Bella POV**

Rosalie y yo llegamos a la que sería a partir de ahora nuestra nueva habitación durante todo el curso. Como todos los años empezamos a desempacar la maleta pero no como todas las personas suelen hacerlo sino que nosotras intercambiábamos las maletas para ver la ropa de la otra. Por esta razón me di cuenta que Rose se había comprado y traído más de un armario entero. Una vez puesta toda la ropa en su sitio nos pusimos al corriente sentándonos en mi cama cruzadas de piernas y así empezamos a charlar.

- B cuéntame palabra por palabra que tal en tus vacaciones please a cambio yo te diré como me las he pasado.

-Rose no hace falta que me cuentes como te has enrollado con mi hermano a lo largo de todo el verano y encima en diversos sitios.

-Bells si dices eso es porque en realidad deseas que te pase lo mismo a ti lo que pasa es que piensas lo contrario porque no quieres pensar eso.

-¡Pero que dices! Rosalie Lilian Hale no vuelvas a decir eso en la vida porque es mentira ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Bella ¿Cuándo narices vas a abrir los ojos?¿Es que acaso no ves que lo que tú necesitas es tener un novio en condiciones y derrochar todo la energía que tienes acumulada en tu cuerpo? Tú tranquila que estoy segura que este año vas a encontrar al amor verdadero de tu vida como que me llamo Rosalie Lilian Hale.

-Rose ¿te ha dado mucho este verano el sol verdad? ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas que yo ya tengo novio y se llama Michael Newton?

-No me prestas atención B he dicho un novio en condiciones y no el estúpido y ególatra de Mike. Bells tienes que cortar con él pero ya.

-¿Por qué iba a cortar yo con él cuando es el único hombre que me hace feliz en toda la faz de la tierra?

-Bueno Bells vamos a dejarlo que al final vamos a acabar discutiendo como siempre y por ese estúpido. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos contándonos que tal las vacaciones y luego bajamos a por algo de comida?

-Bueno está bien pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que nos toque bajar para lo de la feria de los talleres.

-Ays es verdad se me olvidaba que era hoy. ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto viendo a chicas que intentan ser animadoras cuando no saben casi ni andar en línea recta? En fin hablemos hasta que nos llamen.

Una vez que acabamos de hablar después de tres horas, me dí cuenta de que Rosalie y mi hermano discutían mucho pero a pesar de eso acababan siempre perdonándose cuando no era uno era el otro y también descubrí que se fueron a las Islas Fitji durante 1 semana a gastos pagados por mi madre que como siempre la encantaba hacer de casamentera y si podía emparejar a su Emmet con alguien tan apuesto y adinerado como Rosalie muchísimo mejor.

Después de vestirnos con los nuevos trajes de animadoras que diseñó la madre de Rosalie, Lilian, que era una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda de Estados Unidos, bajamos a ver como nos habían preparado el equipo de fútbol el puesto, aunque mejor estaría dicho los puestos de animadoras ya que hoy es la feria para que los alumnos elijan el taller donde quieren estar todo el año y por supuesto nosotras, el equipo de animadoras junto con los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano éramos los puestos y talleres ( si se pueden llamar asi) más solicitados de todo el internado.

-Rose creo que este año nos vamos a aburrir como los otros asi que elegimos rápido porque sino este año juro que me duermo literalmente.

-Bella eres la capitana de las animadoras y tu obligación es estar aquí hasta que la feria termine.

-Y tu como mi buena ayudante y amiga que eres tienes que quedarte conmigo y sufrir conmigo a las patosas que se presenten ¿estamos?

-Estamos pero después de esto me debes una cena ¿vale?

-Vale pero yo elijo el sitio y el dia.

-Tú mandas Bells.

Pasaron dos aburridísimas horas empezando desde una chica gótica que decía que su madre la obligaba a inscribirse en el club de las animadoras porque ella y sus antepasados todas habían sido o capitanas o como mínimo miembros del equipo y muchas cosas como chicas que se querían hacer populares para ligarse a chicos que para ellas eran inalcanzables pero que por su patosidad no eran muy buenas que digamos porque ya de por sí las costaba andar con tacones en línea recta en fin sin comentarios.

Pasaron como unas ochocientas chicas y por suerte o por desgracia todas eran de ese estilo hasta que vino a presentarse una chica de tercer grado muy bajita con el pelo negro y corto y sus puntas estaban cada una mirando hacia un lado.

-Hola me llamo Mary Alice Cullen, tengo 16 años y quería inscribirme para animadora.

-Bien Alice muéstranos que sabes hacer.

Dicho esto Alice se puso a hacer una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás seguido de una rueda, una voltereta volada y una paloma.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vimos la que sería nuestra nueva futura animadora.

-Bien Alice hemos visto que esto realmente se te da bien pero has de saber que la vida de animadora no es como la pintan ya que nos pasamos casi todo el dia entrenando…

-Y eso si olvidarse de que seguimos una dieta muy muy estricta- Esa era mi amiga Rose.

-Si si me lo imaginaba pero yo pienso cambiar si eso es lo que hace falta.

-Bien pues en ese caso Alice bienvenida al club de animadoras de Upper East Side.

Dicho esto por fin dimos por finalizado el casting y ayudamos a los chicos a recoger todo.

-Hola hermanito ¿Qué tal os ha ido a vosotros?

-Muy bien enana la verdad al principio un poco aburrido pero luego encontramos a las que pueden ser las futuras promesas del internado claro después de mi y de Mike por supuesto.

-Si claro hermanito lo que tu digas una cosa ¿Dónde está Mike? Es que le llevo buscando desde que llegué pero no hay forma de encontrarlo.

-Creo que se fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

-Está bien gracias hermanito y espero que cuides bien de Rose mientras que yo no estoy eh?

-Eso ni se pregunta Bells.

Salí inmediatamente hacia los jardines y allí vi la cabellera rubia más bonita que había visto jamás y corrí hacia ella.

-Hola amor ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenias muy preocupada porque te estado buscando desde que llegué.

-Hola mi vida-Me dijo dándome un pasional beso en los labios- Perdóname por no haberte buscado pero es que he estado muy liado ya que mi padre me dijo que me encargara de unos asuntos suyos y llegué justo cuando comenzaba la feria.

-Ay bueno no pasa nada amor si quieres vamos a mi habitación y allí hablamos mejor.

-De acuerdo porque tengo una sorpresita para lo más bonito que ha existido jamás.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación y allí Mike sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cofrecito y me dijo que eso era lo menos que me podía traer. Era una pulsera preciosa de oro con pequeños colgantes de diferentes formas y me dijo que el corazón significaba nuestro amor, una pequeña casita significaba el internado donde nos conocimos, un balón de futbol que él era el capitán del equipo, un pompón que yo era la capitana de las animadoras y la concha era las vacaciones que habíamos pasado separados. No se que más se pueda pedir a un novio.

Pasamos juntos toda la tarde hasta que bajamos al comedor a cenar y vimos que allí se encontraba la mayor parte del internado así que nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa la de los deportistas y animadoras y cenamos Mike una pedazo de hamburguesa que tenía todo lo que te puedas imaginar y yo cené una ensalada de pasta.

Después nos dirigimos al pasillo de las habitaciones ya que había una zona para las chicas y otro para los chicos. Allí nos despedimos para dormir.

-Buenas noches mi dulce princesa que descanses y sueñes conmigo.

-Buenas noches amor tú también descansa mucho.

Dicho esto me dio un beso de buenas noches, salió hacia su habitación yo me dirigí hacia la mía y ví que Rose no había llegado asi que decidí ponerme el pijama, lavarme los dientes e irme a dormir. Una vez me tumbé en la cama me quedé profundamente dormida .

**Edward POV**

Me dirigí al gran edificio donde estaban las habitaciones, sólo esperaba que mi compañero de habitación no fuera el típico niño popular y superficial, a mi ya me faltaba muy poco para cubrir mi cuota de sufrimeinto de toda la vida. Alice me había abandonado después de hablarme de la tal Isabella Swan y quitarme todas las esperanzas que pudiera tener con ella.

Habitación 405, segundo pasillo, esa era la mia.

Dentro no se oía nada, a lo mejor mi compañero no habia llegado o habia salido.

El recinto consistía en un salón de tamaño medio y había dos puertas en frente que debian de ser las habitaciones, habia una puerta en el lateral derecho, el servicio pensé. Espero que mi compañero no sea de los que tardan siglos en el servicio o sino tendria que procurar levantarme antes que él para no llegar tarde a clase.

-¿Hola?- pregunte por si habia alguien.

Un chico rubio alto de ojos azules salió de una de las habitaciones.

-Hola, soy Edward Ma... Cullen- rectifiqué- me han asignado esta habitación.

-Hola, bienvenido al internado- parecia agradable- he escogido esta habitación, espero que no te importe, las dos son iguales.

-No, por mí no hay problema- Cogí mis maletas y el chico rubio me abrió la puerta.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Jasper Hale.

-Un gusto conocerte Jasper.

Jasper me dejó sólo para que me acomodara, no tardé mucho en ordenar todas mis pertenencias ya que habia traido poca ropa, conociendo a Alice en un mes tendria tanta ropa como en casa.

Comencé a ordenar una parte de mi colección de cd's que habia traído de casa, por año y luego por prefencia dentro de ese año. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron, susurre un ``adelante´´.

-Hey bonita colección- me dijo Jasper.

-Gracias.

-Una chica te busca en la puerta- me dijo.

-Esa debe de ser mi hermana.- salí de la habitación y efectivamente estaba ahí parada la enana de mi hermana.

-¡Hola Eddie! me gusta mucho tu habitación, tiene mejores vistas que la mia, no es justo.

-Hola Alice, lo siento pero creo que aqui no vas a poder quitarme la habitación como en casa- Alice hizo un puchero adorable y yo no pude evitar el reirme.

-Bueno ya que no voy a poder salirme con la mia ¿porqué no me presentas a tu compañero de habitacion?

-Jarper ella es mi hermana Alice, Alice él es Jasper- hice un ademán de presentación con la mano muy feliz.

-Hola Jasper, es un gusto conocerte- le dijo mi hermana.- llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote- yo solo rodé los puede llegar a ser tan extraña

-Pues lamento mucho haberte echo esperar- le siguió el juego.

Alice me miro- ¿Bajamos a comer? Es que tengo hambre.- luego miro a Japer- nos acompañas. Y sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Bajamos al comedor a comer algo, la verdad es que tenia mucha hambre. El comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que hablaban, no se entendía nada ya que todas la conversaciones juntas se alzaban en un gran alborto porque todos estaban contando sus vacaciones, reencontrandose con los amigos. Algo que me llamó la atencion fue que cada uno parecía tener un lugar, las personas sabían donde se tenían que sentar, con quienes tenian que hablar, las mesas que ocupaban, el territorio que les pertenecia.

-Vaya- dijo Alice- parece que todo esta muy bien organizado.- luego miró a Jasper - ¿Como sabes donde te tienes que sentar?

-Todo lo marca dependiendo al grupo al que pertenezcas, el taller al que te inscribas y te acepten- Esto es como me lo temia.

-Oh, es como en las pelis que guay –Alice no pudo evitar dar saltitos de alegría-¿Cuando son las inscriciomnes de los talleres?

-Esta tarde, es la Feria de Talleres.

Nos dirigimos a coger la comida, habia una gran variedad y parecia muy buena. Tomé una pasta italiana que parecía muy buena. Siempre me habia gustado mucho la comida italiana. Alice tomó una ensalda, este año le habia dado con volverse vegetariana. Buscamos una mesa alejada de todo el ruido y nos sentamos.

-Jasper ¿tú en que taller estás?, ¿cual es tu grupo?

-No pertenezco a ningun taller.

-¿No tienes que apunarte a algo obligatoriamente?- le pregunté muy animado de que así fuera.

-Sí, es obligatorio, pero yo me apunto cada año en uno diferente.-Vaya decepción que me llevé.

-¿Cuales son los más solitados?- le preguntó Alice- ¿los más populares?

- Los de deportes y las animadoras.

-Hay animadoras, es genial yo siempre ha querido ser animadora.

Definitivamente Alice se había vuelto loca, ¿las animadoras? . Ahora comenzaría con su charla de 'mi sueño fue siempre ser animadora' y blablabla...

-¿Qué otros talleres hay?- le pregunté.

-Musica, el periódico, literatura, teatro... Hay muchos.

-Jasper ¿en cual te vas a apuntar estea año?- le preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé, estoy entre el de pintura y el de literatura.

-Ahh... bueno yo me voy a preparar para hacer las pruebas para las animadoras, nos vemos luego.

Alice salió rápidamente de la cafeteria para ir a su habitación. Jasper y yo nos quedamos hablando un poco más, me dijo que el iba a tercero y que tenia diesiseis años.

-Yo voy a cuarto,¿ porque nos han puesto en la misma habitación sino vamos al mismo curso?- le pregunté muy extrañado por ese detalle.

- No lo sé, a lo mejor no habían más habitaciones.- En ese momento por el altavoz se anunció que en pocos minutos daría comienzo la feria de talleres.

Fuimos al lugar donde tendria lugar el evento, habían muchas casetas con grupos. Al final decidí formar parte del taller de música, ya que era algo que me gustaba mucho y tenia que apuntarme a algo obligatorio.

Con Jasper vimos a escondidas la prueba de Alice para ser animadora, Isabella era la capitana del grupo, estaba tan hermosa como esta mañana, y a pesar de que a mí nunca me habian gustado las chicas con minifaldas y pompones, he de admitir que a ella le quedaba genial el modelito.

-Cierra la boca que te entran moscas- me dijo Jasper a mi lado, el se habia apuntado al taller de pintura, según él era guay estar con los artistas.- Ella es una chica que esta fuera de tus manos, tiene novio, que es además el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-No iba a intentar nada con ella, no me van las chicas populares que andan saltando, suelen ser superficiales.

-Oye que mi hermana es una chica popular con pompones y no es superficial, aunque lo parezca.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- Pregunté

-Si, es la rubia que esta la lado de Isabella.- me dijo- Alice a pasado la prueba, ahora va a ser una chica popular con pompones.

-No, Alice no es asi, ella no se volverá como las otras. Yo la conozco.

Alice vino corriendo hasta nosotros y me abrazó.

-Lo he conseguido Edward, lo he consegido.-Dijo brincando de alegría

-Lo sé enana, enhorabuena.- le dije, ella me soltó y saltó a los brazos de Jasper.

-Jasper lo he conseguido ¿a que es genial?.

-Si Alice, lo has hecho genial.

-Gracias- dijo mi hermana con el rostro sonrojado.

Después de pasear por el internado y familiarizarnos con él, decidimos ir a cenar. Al entrar en la cafetería esta ya estaba igual de llena o más que esta tarde.

Yo tenia que buscar una mesa, mientras que Alice y Jasper iban a por la comida, encontré una cerca de la de esta tarde, les ví a los dos hablar con una chica rubia que deberia de ser la hermana de Jasper. Alice y Jasper se despidieron y se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Jasper ¿porque no me dijiste que tu hermana era una de las animadoras?- le preguntó Alice a Jasper.

-No lo sé, no me pareció importante- le dijo.

Mientras que mi hermana y Jasper seguian hablando, yo busqué por toda la cafeteria a mi ángel de ojos chocolates.

Ella estaba ahi cenando con un chico rubio, que deberia de ser su novio, estaban muy juntos y se besaban de vez en cuando. Una ola de celos me invadió, yo quería estar en su lugar, yo quería ser el que besara sus labios, al que sonriera. Pero sabia que me estaba engañando a mi mismo, ella nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo. Yo no tenia nada que darle, no era una persona popular o influyente.

Luego de un rato la cafetería se fue quedando vacia, Isabella habia salido con su novio hacia unos minutos. Me despedí de Alice y me fuí a mi habitación, estaba caminando distraidamente mirando el suelo y senti que tropecé con alguien.

-Ten cuidado idiota- me dijo un chico rubio, el novio de Isabella.

El siguió su camino y yo caminé hacia mi habitacion conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al imbécil ese. Entré a mi habitación y dí un portazo, me puse el pijama y me lavé los dientes, mañana seria un dia muy largo.

--------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autoras:**

**¡¡¡Hola!!! si, son autoras, este fic esta creado por dos.**

**AllEghrA:**

**Hola a todas**

**Bueno por fin el segundo capitulo, la verdad es que hemos tardado mucho por vagas, pero es que yo hasta que no me pongo enserio no lo consigo, esta vez hemos cambiado lo roles, Rebeka ha escrito lo de Bella y yo lo de Edward.**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho e intentaremos subir e siguiente capitulo pronto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y dejado sus Reviews.**

**Besitos.**

**Bella de Cullen Swan:**

**Hellous a todos (porque sé que también nos leen chicos y no todos son chicas**

**Bueno lo primero es decir que lamentamos la tardanza y aunque Lore dice q s por vagas yo desmiento eso lo que pasó es que yo traté muchas veces que escribiéramos e incluso llegamos a quedar varios días pero siempre venia Lore y decía 'no tengo ganas' y yo pues tenemos que hacerlo si o si. Luego yo me fui de vacaciones y claro veía a mucho wenorro pero como no había chocolate de x medio pues la inspiración no llegaba XD y aki nos teneís ahora con un capítulo más. Weno deciros que el siguiente capi ya lo tenemos escrito asi que no tardaremos mucho en subirlo calcularle una semana o asi**

**Ahora si ya me despido como siempre**

**Xaiito besoos os re keroo a todos muxisimas gracias por leer y sobre todo dejar muxos**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Nuestro secreto:……………Comed chocolate y tened buenísimas vistas XD**

**XOXO Bella de Cullen Swan**


	3. Una bienvanida muy entretenida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo nos hemos inventado la historia.**

**Summary: Bella es una chica que vive en un mundo donde la apariencia es lo primero, pero la entrada de un chico nuevo al internado hace que su vida dé un giro de 180° .Ed X Be. Todos Humanos. **

**N/A: Lo primero antes de la otra nota al final como siempre es pediros mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero es que mi amiga la inspiración y yo discutimos seriamente y decidió marcharse por una temporada XD. Bueno avisaros también que este capítulo y más adelante escribiré yo, así que espero sinceramente que os guste mucho como escribo y que no me envíes algún a los Vulturis jajaja. Adelante con el capi!**

**Capítulo 3: Una bienvenida muy entretenida**

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en un hermoso jardín con mi hermoso novio. Los dos estábamos tumbados hablando de nuestra vida juntos dentro de unos años y ahí me di cuenta que no teníamos las mismas ideas: Yo quería hacer la carrera de escritora(A pesar de que parezca la típica chica popular que nada más que la importa su físico y lo que piense la gente lo que de verdad amaba era leer y escribir, sobre todo historias románticas) y una vez después casarme, tener hijos y sobre todo dedicarme 100% a escribir novelas. Pero Mike lo único que quería hacer era casarnos pronto y tener hijos y mientras él era el capitán de un equipo de fútbol americano de la liga profesional, yo era una simple ama de casa a la que dedicaba todo su tiempo en hacer las tareas de la casa y criar a como mínimo 3 o 4 hijos.

-¡¡No!!-Grité y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. -_Tranquila Bella ya está solo ha sido un_ _sueño-_ Me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

Pero ¿cómo podría estar soñando esto?¿es que acaso dudaba de Mike o es solo que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada para asi despertar con ojeras y deprimirme muchísimo?

-Bella basta ya de pensar tonterías, no eres una niña pequeña para tener tanta imaginación- Me dije en voz alta. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 6 de la mañana así que me levanté y me dirigí con mucho cuidado y silencio hacia el baño para no despertar a Rosalie. Una vez allí me duché con agua muy muy caliente y no pude evitar pensar en ese sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. ¿De verdad sería Mike asi y no me he dado ni cuenta en todo este tiempo que llevamos saliendo juntos?

-_Ay Bella como sigas pensando en esa tontería te vas a volver loca de remate_-Me dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza

_-¿Cómo que tontería? –_Protestó otra voz a su compañera_- Tu sí que estás tonta por decir que ese sueño fue solo eso, un sueño. Bella yo si soy tú (que de verdad lo soy) iría a hablar con Mike y así tu te quedarías muchísimo más segura, de verdad_.- Me aconsejó la voz_._

_-Bella no la escuches, escúchame a mi tonta Bella.- _Rebatió la otra_._

_-Que si_

_-Que no _

_-Que si_

_-Que no _

-¡¡¡Basta ya!!!Parad de una vez. Dejadme en paz las dos-Grité y todo se quedó en silencio.

En ese preciso momento di por finalizada la ducha. Vaya y yo que pensaba que una ducha de agua caliente te relajaba ¡JA! Cuando salí de la ducha me di cuenta que tenía todo el cuerpo rojo de la altísima temperatura del agua. Salí del baño en toalla, por cierto hay que comprar toallas más grandes ya que un poco más y no me cubren nada.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio Rose ya estaba levantada.

-Buenos días Bells, veo que te despertaste muy temprano ¿no?

-Hola Rose, buenos días para ti porque para mí no. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 8 de la mañana pero, ¿qué te pasó para que despiertes de tan mal humor?

_¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Me tiré 2 horas en la ducha?! Bella esto tienes que solucionarlo pero ya, ahora sí que te estás volviendo loca y encima hablando sola todo el rato- _Me grité y debatí mentalmente.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! Tierra llamando a Bella ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Me decía Rose mientras agitaba su mano en frente de mi cara para ver si reaccionaba

-¿Eh?-Dije agitando mi cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Qué quieres Rose?

-Que vuelvas a la Tierra de donde quiera que te hallas ido. Bella ¿Qué narices te pasa hoy? Estás como ida.

-Nada es sólo que tuve una pesadilla muy mala sobre Mike y yo. Hablando de nosotros dos, mira lo que me regaló anoche- La dije entusiasmadamente y le mostré la pulsera.

-Oh Bella es preciosa, le habrá costado muy cara. Te debe de querer mucho para regalarte semejante tesoro

-¿Sabes que cada figurita tiene un significado?- La dije y la empecé a contar cada uno de los significados.

-Oh Bells que joya tienes como novio, ojalá tu hermano fuera tan detallista y no tan bruto como es-Puso un puchero y se le cayó una lágrima.

-Rose no te preocupes por eso mi hermano ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, él cambiará y te sorprenderá totalmente.

-Gracias Bells de verdad eres una hermana para mi y te agradezco mucho que no seas como las demás. No cambies nunca eres perfecta tal y como eres, no lo olvides.- Me dijo sinceramente Rose-Te quiero mucho Bellita

-Oh yo también te quiero mucho Rosita-Dije llorando y dándola un abrazo súper enorme tipo de los que daba mi hermano Emmet.

-Bueno Bells ¿necesitas ayuda para preparar el discurso de bienvenida?

-Mierda se me había olvidado completamente…Sí, Rose te lo agradecería muchísimo ya que con la pesadilla esa se me fueron todas las ideas que tenia jajaja

-Vale pero con la condición que hoy pasemos el resto de la tarde juntas, salgamos y nos divirtamos y así nos quitamos la depre que tenemos encima ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno vale pero solo porque así se me olvidará todo ¿eh?

Salimos del dormitorio riéndonos hacia la biblioteca ya que allí podríamos hablar en la zona privada que teníamos para nosotros los populares.

-Bueno ¿alguna idea recuperada del lapso?

-Creo recordar que era algo así como 'Hola a todos mi nombre es Isabella Swan y como presidenta del comité de estudiantes os quería dar la bienvenida a todos vosotros al internado Upper East Side.' Y ya de ahí soltar el rollo de todos los años presentando a los profesores y por último al director quien dirá las normas del internado y todo ese tostón.

-Jolín Bella pues menos mal que se te había olvidado que si lo llegas a recordar haces un discurso para que te den un premio nobel

No pudimos evitarlo y nos largamos a reír tanto que incluso aunque donde estábamos nosotras podíamos reírnos, la señora Linton, que es la encargada de la biblioteca, nos regañó y nos dijo que como volviésemos a hacer ruido nos iba a echar de allí. Volvimos a reír y ahí ya sí que nos echó pero a pesar de esto abandonamos la biblioteca riéndonos como dos locas.

Fuimos directas a la habitación para cambiarnos ya que debíamos estar en el salón de actos a las 10 horas, es decir, dentro de 10 minutos porque habíamos tardado un poquito con todo el tema de la inspiración. Me puse un vestido azul y negro strapless que me llegaba cuatro dedos más por encima de la rodilla y con un poco de vuelo junto con unas sandalias de tacón negras sencillas pero muy elegantes.

Eso es lo malo que tiene ser la chica más popular del internado y es que tienes que cuidar muchísimo tu imagen. Me maquillé con un poco de sombra de ojos azul mar, rímmel, un poco de colorete (aunque estoy segura que como siempre me sonrojaré por alguna cosa) y un lipgloss color rosa muy brillante para que todos los chicos (aunque yo solo quería a uno) se muriesen por besar mis labios. Me puse unos pendientes muy bonitos tipo atrapa-sueños y por último me hice un recogido muy bonito pero sencillo. (**N/A: Los links de los vestidos están en mi profile. PD: Los complementos y zapatos son los que llevan las modelos de las fotos)**

-Rose ya estoy ¿y tú?-Medio grité ya que estaba encerrada en el baño haciendo no se qué

-Si Bells ya estoy ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que llamaré la atención de tu hermano?-Dijo con una mezcla de inocencia y a la vez picardía.

-Rose estás…-definitivamente me quedé sin palabras. Mi autoestima se fue por los suelos al verla. A pesar de que era una cosa que no había que ir arreglados formalmente Rose era tan sumamente hermosa que hasta la ropa más cutre y anticuada hacía que se viera en ella de las mil maravillas. Iba con un vestido rojo strapless con un lazo a un lado y con un poco de brillantina y lucía un perfecto maquillaje y recogido.

-¿Irresistible? Si ya lo sé- Vale ya con eso me mató. Nos reímos tanto que incluso llegué a pensar que nos íbamos a hacer pipí encima.

-Rose no es justo, contigo al lado nadie se fijará en mí- Me dejé caer en la cama y casi, sólo casi, estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar

-Bella si tu sabes que precisamente un patito feo no eres, eres todo un cisne y aquí nadie, me escuchaste, NADIE es superior a nadie. Si somos las más populares y tú eres la presidenta de club de estudiantes y la capitana de las animadoras será por algo ¿no crees?

-Hombre pensándolo de esa manera…Rose tienes toda la razón-Me recuperé psicológicamente-Nada ni nadie nos va a parar. Vamos para abajo que tiene que estar a punto de empezar todo.

Bajamos en ascensor ya que no nos apetecía bajar andando con los pedazos de tacones que llevábamos puestos.

Una vez en el salón de actos vi a Emmet (como para no verlo con lo grandullón que es) junto con Jasper, el hermano de Rose y a Alice abrazando a otro chico (supuse que era su novio).No me acuerdo como se llamaba pero físicamente no estaba nada mal ya que era alto, musculoso aunque por suerte no tan grande como Em, con el pelo broncíneo y con unos ojos verde esmeralda que haría a cualquier chica desfallecer. Aunque yo solo tenía ojos para mi Mike la verdad hay que admitirla ¿no?

Nos acercamos las dos y cuando Em vio a Rose no pudo evitar cogerla de la cintura salvajemente y someterla a un beso interminable cargado de pasión. Puaj como preferiría haber evitado ver eso ¿a qué persona en su sano juicio le gusta ver como tu hermano se morrea sin cortarse ningún pelo con tu mejor amiga?

En fin me acerqué a saludar a Jazz con un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo y luego saludé a Alice quién directamente se abalanzó literalmente contra mí dándome un abrazo que un poco más y me tira al suelo.

-Bella no podía aguantar más tiempo sin verte

-Alice solo hemos estado separadas unas pocas horas, tranquila ya estoy aquí respira Allie que te va a dar algo

-Tranquila, Alice siempre es así y nunca la ha pasado nada, en todo caso los únicos que salen heridos son los que están alrededor suyo. –Dijo el chico desconocido.

-Hay pero que maleducada que soy. Si mi mamá me viera estaría muy decepcionada conmigo. Bella lo siento por no presentaros él es Edward, mi hermano y compañero de habitación de Jazzy.-

-Alice, no llames así al pobre Jasper.- Salió Edward en defensa de Jazz

-Tranquilo Edward no pasa nada me encanta que me llame así.

-Oh Jazzy!-Y de repente Alice se lanzó ahora contra Jasper.

-Por favor un poco de silencio en la sala- Se escuchó hablar al director por el micrófono del escenario improvisado que había allí.

-Chicos lo siento os tengo que dejar creo que ahora es mi turno. Nos vemos luego.

-Alumnos, Alumnas os dejo con la capitana de las animadoras.

Y en ese momento subí al escenario y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a vitorear mi nombre.

-Hola a todos tanto a antiguos como a nuevos alumnos.-Y dale que no paraban de hacer ruido.-Como la mayoría sabrán me llamo Isabella Swan

-¡¡Bella te queremos!!-Empezaron a gritar por el fondo del salón un grupo de fans mío.

-Bueno como os iba diciendo mi nombre es Isabella Swan y como presidenta del comité de estudiantes quiero daros la bienvenida al internado Upper East Side. ¡Bienvenidos!-Y ahí ya todo el mundo gritó, vitoreó mi nombre, no paraban de aplaudir.- Y ahora os presento a los profesores que tendréis a lo largo del curso.

Una vez acabó la presentación de los profesores, el director dijo que cada uno tendría que irse con los presidentes de cada club, así que Rose empezó a reunir a todas las chicas que habíamos admitido en el club de animadoras. Una vez juntas nos dirigimos, yo en cabeza y Rose a mi lado, hacia el gimnasio para dar la bienvenida a todas

-Hola chicas. Como ya sabréis soy Isabella, Bella para vosotras a partir de ahora y soy la capitana de las animadoras. Rosalie, aquí presente es la segunda capitana así que cualquier cosa hacérselo saber a ella o a mí. Ahora os diré los horarios pero primero pasaremos al reparto de los uniformes. Como veréis los colores del internado para quienes no lo sepan son el rojo, el negro y el blanco. Vamos a mediros para haceros a medida los trajes así que si podéis evitar cambiar físicamente no tendréis mas costes que el de este uniforme.

Después de 2 horas midiendo a todas las chicas Rose y yo suspiramos pesadamente. Estábamos reventadas, y eso que esto nada más que había empezado.

-Muy bien chicas haber prestad mucha atención porque no pienso repetirlo ¿vale?-Todas asintieron y dijeron juntas un SI- Muy bien los lunes, miércoles y viernes tendremos entrenamientos que empezarán a las cinco de la tarde y serán de dos horas exceptuando cuando se acerquen las competiciones y partidos que tendremos entrenamientos intensos de tres horas o si incluso hacen falta algún día más se harán ¿de acuerdo?¿alguna duda?-No contestó ninguna así que di por finalizada la reunión-Muy bien chicas os podéis ir. Aprovechad y descansad. Mañana os veo aquí a las cinco ¿Vale?

Se escuchó un ''Si capitana'' y se fueron todas del gimnasio

-Rose de verdad no puedo con esto ¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo? ¿Contar todos los años la misma historia?

-Si Bells suerte que tú eres la que tiene que decir todo ese rollo que si no me moriría aquí mismo jajaja

-Oh gracias por ese consuelo….vamos anda a comer antes de que me arrepienta.

Entramos a la cafetería hablando tranquilamente de que haríamos si fuéramos unos años mas mayor y a que nos dedicaríamos en un futuro cada vez más cercano cuando de repente choqué contra algo muy duro y sentí algo muy caliente sobre mi

-Ahh!!-Grité cuando me di cuenta de que mi hermoso uniforme de animadora de la nueva temporada estaba manchado con espaguetis y salsa de tomate(**N/A: Imaginaos a Sharpay Evans en High School Musical 1 cuando se choca con Gabriella y la mancha con los nachos)**-¡¡¡Podrías mirar por dónde vas ¿no crees?!!!

-¿Perdón? Eres tú la que iba hablando y no estaba pendiente de lo que hacía

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres para hablarme a _mí_ así?¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?- Dije justo antes de mirar para ver quién se atrevía a hablarme a mí así. No me lo podía creer era el hermano de Alice pero, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Edgar, Edwin, Stephan…?

-¿La reina del drama Miss Isabella?- Me contestó retándome con la mirada

-¿¿Perdona??Mira más vale que te apartes de mi vista porque sino sufrirás las consecuencias

-Uy mira como tiemblo- Y se puso a hacer como si le temblara la mano con gesto burlón

-Eres un…un…estúpido pero ya verás que esta te la tengo guardada Edward Cullen- Al fin recordé su nombre ahora sí que jamás se me olvidará.

-Pues vale

-Pues eso- Le contesté

-Bien

-Bien

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?-Dije en tono muy burlón

-Mira…princesita ¿no decías que te ibas a ir?-Dijo él con prepotencia

-Argg…..Sí, ya me voy pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa-De repente se me vino a la cabeza una estupendísima idea ¡Gracias Coca-Cola. Tomé justo una que estaba en la bandeja de al lado y se la tiré encima.-Haber si así te queda claro quiénes son aquí los que mandan.¡¡ Y ahora apártate de mi camino imbécil!!

Entonces salí con la cabeza bien alta y con una sonrisa en la cara me dirigí hacia nuestra mesa de siempre cuando me di cuenta de que toda la cafetería estaba mirando el espectáculo atentamente. Justo antes de llegar Mike vino a por mi

-¡¡Bella!!-En cuanto me vio en ese estado salió a por mí. Eso sí que es un hombre de verdad- He visto todo y créeme que me encargaré personalmente de él. Nadie hace eso a una princesa como tú-Un momento ¿ha dicho princesa? Así era como me había llamado el estúpido ese de Cullen pero un momento Bella, Mike ya te llamaba así de antes. _¿Entonces qué haces pensando en semejante sabandija_? Me dijo una de las voces pero no me dio tiempo a pensar nada más porque Mike después de decirme eso me dio un beso pasional pero a la vez cargado con furia, mucha furia y es que era muy normal pues se habían metido con lo que más quería él ¿no?- ¿Estás bien amor?

-Mike no hace falta que me defiendas sabes muy bien que odio que me traten como si fuera una pequeña niña indefensa-Le dije con un poco de enfado aunque realmente no estaba enfadada pues como podría estarlo con la persona a quien amo.

-Bella lo siento ya lo sé pero tú también entiéndeme a mí, ¿tú sabes lo duro que es ver cómo se meten con tu novia?

-Entonces si vistes todo ¿Por qué no viniste a socorrerme?

-Eh porque….

Y justo cuando iba a contestar alguien me llamó por mi espalda.

-¡¡Bella!!- Esa era mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale

-Oh Rose-Y dicho esto me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar salvajemente. No sabía porque ese cambio de emociones. Había salido yo ganando ¿no?

-Vamos afuera Bells aquí hay demasiada gente –Dijo mirando con profundo odio a mi novio, y es que desde el principio Rose y Emmet no se llevaban del todo bien con Mike. Lo único que a Em al ser el segundo jugador más importante del equipo pues tenía que llevarse bien con él a la fuerza

-Sí por supuesto. Te veo luego Mike-Le dije con un tono de tristeza a mi novio.

Salimos a los jardines y nos dimos cuenta que estaban llenos así que nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio que como supusimos no había nadie

-Bells siento tanto no haber intervenido pero es que me he quedado en estado de shock- Dijo también con lágrimas en los ojos

-Oh Rose no te sientas culpable por eso es ese estúpido de Cullen que debe de ser que no le llega la sangre al cerebro si es que acaso tiene.-Cuando dije eso las dos nos miramos y nos largamos a reír.

-Si yo creo que es eso porque no saber quién eres tú jajaja-dijo con sarcasmo-….y bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué ha pasado con Mike? Justo cuando llegué era como si estuvieras a punto de explotar.

-Veras Rose es que me empezó a decir que si acaso sé lo duro que es que se metan con tu novia y después yo le pregunté que si era tan duro como decía porque no fue en mi ayuda…

-Y yo llegué justo cuando te iba a contestar ¿no?

-Sí, pero da igual Rose, mira en el fondo me alegro que no haya venido porque así le he bajado los humitos a cierta persona y le he dejado claro con quien no debe meterse.

-Di que si Bells tu siempre sé así de fuerte aunque ahora que caigo ¿Por qué te ha dado por llorar? Si has salido de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Rose creo que soy bipolar.-Otra vez empezamos a reírnos

-Si totalmente jajaja pero yo también ¿eh? Si no mírame como estoy jajaja

Decidimos que ya era muy tarde y nos fuimos a la habitación para primero ducharnos y luego empezaríamos con el tema del equipo ya que debíamos de preparar los nuevos pasos de baile para cada partido y eso llevaba muchísimo tiempo. Serían las 9 aproximadamente de la noche cuando decidimos que lo mejor era pedir una pizza por teléfono. Cenamos y nos quedamos dormidas mientras charlábamos de lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser los chicos. Esa noche volví a tener la dichosa pesadilla pero esta vez Mike se acababa transformando en cierto chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

**Edward POV**

Salí disparado a mi habitación a cambiarme después de semejante vergüenza como la que acababa de vivir en la cafetería. _¿Qué te pasa Edward que te puede una chica y encima una hueca? _Me repetía constantemente mi subconsciente.

-Hay Edward¿¿ por qué narices te has tenido que enamorar de la chica más popular y hueca del internado y que para colmo, como no, es la capitana del equipo de las animadoras?? Ah sí porque es preciosa

_-Y tú sabes que eso en realidad no le hace justicia ¿verdad?-_Me dijo mi subconsciente

-Ya cállate tú y déjame de una vez en paz- Dije y no se volvió a escuchar nada más que mi respiración.

Pero en realidad lo que más rabia me dio es que yo no tenía la culpa porque yo había tropezado con ella porque algún subnormal e imbécil me había empujado contra ella. Justo cuando estaba teniendo este debate mental llegó mi queridísima hermana Alice (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Edward-Gritó-¿Edward dónde estás?-Ella nunca se cansaba de nada hasta que no se saliera con la suya

-Estoy en la habitación cambiándome, en cinco minutos salgo.

-Vale pero que sean tres minutos ¿eh?

Después de cambiarme en tres minutos, pues Alice estaba aporreando la puerta, nos dirigimos hacia el sofá para hablar mejor

-Edward ¿por qué narices has hecho eso? ¿No te distes cuenta de quién era?- Ah como odiaba que me dijeran eso ni que fuera la presidenta de Estados Unidos.

-Alice no empieces tu también como ella ¿sí? Mira lo hecho, hecho está así es que ya no puedo hacer nada

-¿Cómo que no? Edward ahora mismo estás yendo para pedir perdón a mi queridísima amiga Belli Bells.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!¿Estás loca? Antes prefiero tirarme de un puente que pedir perdón a esa hueca

-Eh para el carro a mi amiga Bella no le digas hueca porque de tonta no tiene ni un pelo. Si no la quieres pedir perdón por tu actitud pídeselo por haber arruinado su nuevo traje de animadora Edward

-No, no y ¡no! Además yo no tuve la culpa fue un estúpido que me empujó hacia ella.

-Pues entonces a mí ni me dirijas la palabra hasta que la pidas perdón porque por si no te has dado cuenta por tu culpa has arruinado mi reputación como animadora y más te vale que no me echen por tu culpa porque sino….-y no pudo acabar la frase porque rompió a llorar. No podía ver a mi hermanita así en ese estado así que me acerqué para abrazarla pero me rechazó fríamente. Justo se abrió la puerta y apareció Jasper y fue corriendo a abrazar a Alice y cuando parece que ya se le había pasado la mayor parte del berrinche me dijo que fuera a la habitación con él. _Oh Oh_

-Edward dime ahora mismo porque mi Alice está llorando- ¿Un momento ha dicho _su_ Alice? Se lo tendré que preguntar más adelante

-Haber Jazz tranquilo lo que ha pasado ha sido que Alice me ha dicho que pidiera perdón a Bella, me he negado y ha dicho que pobre de mí como por mi culpa la echen del equipo y de ahí se ha puesto así

-Edward todo eso es una estupidez para nosotros pero para Alice es muy pero que muy importante. Ahora ves y pide perdón a Alice y dila que vas a reconsiderar la opción de pedirla perdón ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Jazz es siempre un placer hablar contigo amigo.-Le dije esto y le abracé con bastante fuerza.

Fui a disculparme con Alice pero no iba a ceder tan pronto. Alice es igual de testaruda como yo.

Bajé a cenar con mi hermana y con Jasper pero ella pasaba totalmente de mi. Ibamos a entrar cuando llamé a Alice para hablar con ella.

-Allie…

-No me llames así no te lo mereces.- Y siguió con su acelerado paso hacia la mesa de autoservicio hasta que todos cogimos la cena y nos sentamos donde siempre.

-Alice por favor escúchame ahora solo quiero pedirte perdón no fue mi intención hacerle eso a miss hueca, huy perdón a Bella quería decir- no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Edward lo tuyo no tiene remedio ¿eh? ¿Me vienes a pedir perdón y encima te ríes? ¿Sabes qué? Hasta que no la pidas perdón a ella conmigo ni lo intentes.

Dicho esto cenó, se despidió de Jasper con un cariñoso y dulce beso en la mejilla y se fue así sin más.

-Edward ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto? Porque precisamente no es que lo hayas hecho lo mejor que puedes…

-Ya lo sé Jazz pero es que no he podido evitar soltar esa risita jajaja pero en fin- dicho esto puse mi mejor cara seria- creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es pedirla perdón.

-Si amigo esa va a ser la mejor opción

- Si eso haré pero un momento… ¿Dónde está Bella?- Miré por todo el comedor y no la vi ni a ella ni a la hermana de mi amigo, Rosalie creo que se llamaba.-Bueno como no está ya lo intentaré mañana. Jazz ¿te parece si nos vamos ya a la habitación? Es que hoy ha sido un día muy pero que muy largo.

-Claro que si amigo vamos.

Dicho esto nos fuimos a la habitación y nos despedimos con un 'hasta mañana' y me fui a poner el pijama y en cuanto mi cuerpo tocó la cama me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bella de Cullen Swan: Hola Chics!!!!! Lo primero deciros que aquí estamos en un año nuevo y esperamos que si se pasa tan rápido como el año pasado que sea por cosas buenas jajaja .Bueno pediros muchísimos perdones otra vez por haber prometido que íbamos a actualizar antes pero es que realmente no hemos podido porque mayormente aparte de que como ya he dicho me tocaba actualizar a mi y la inspiración no llegaba pues nada hasta ahora nada pero iba a actualizar el 31 de Diciembre pero al final con el tema de las campanadas y de los programas pues se me ha ido de la olla jajaja Weno espero de verdad que os haya gustado el capi y weno tanto si me kereis enviar a los Vulturis como si no plis dadle a esa maravillosísima tecla verdecita que pone reviews y me pagareis por hacer este capi XD .Respecto a si subiré pronto el siguiente capi o no he de confesar que no lo sé porque es verdad que ya no trabajo ni estudio porque HE APROBADO!!!!!!Ahora soy Auxiliar Administrativa!!!!!!Yuhuu por fin lo consegui jajaja después de tanto esfuerzo y madrugones por fin jajaja Bueno ahora si me despido de todas y espero que nos leamos prontitu!!!!!!! Xaito besazos os re quiero a tods!!!!!!!!!!!!!XOXO**


End file.
